villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tactimon
Tactimon is the main antagonist in the first season as well as the first half of Digimon Xros/Fusion, one of the Three Generals in the Bagra Army, along with Laylamon and Blastmon. He is Dorulumon’s as well as the rest of the Fusion Fighters’ arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese version, also voiced Satorakura. In the English version, he was voiced by Kirk Thornton, also voiced Kisame Hoshigaki in the Naruto franchise, Saïx in the Kingdom Hearts franchise, and Mummymon in Digimon Adventure 02. Biography Tactimon himself was the most powerful generals in the Bagra Army. After Mikey and his friends arrived to the Digital World to rescue Shoutmon, Tactimon finds himself to wits end when they and Shoutmon's group claim the Forest and Island Zones he was attempting to dominate. After witnessing the Green and Island Zones being conquered and the enemies defeated by the Fusion Fighters as well as clogging AncientVolcanomon, Tactimon arrives at the Magma Zone to deal with the Fusion Fighters. Dorulumon told the Fusion Fighters that he was once a right-hand man of Tactimon. Tactimon then puts Mikey, Dorulumon, and Shoutmon in prison, but BlueMeramon freed them, betraying the Bagra Army. Later, after AncientVolcanomon's defeat, Tactimon easily defeated MailBirdramon and Greymon, forcing Christopher and his comrades to retreat. After the Fusion Fighters defeated Kongoumon's MegaKabuterimon soldiers, Tactimon fought Shoutmon X4 (as X4B), but was no match for the centaur's strength. After Matadormon and Breakdramon were defeated by Shoutmon X5, Tactimon was fed up with his comrades being defeated by the Fusion Fighters, and decided to deal with the members of the Fusion Fighters and the Blue Flare army in the Sword Zone. With Greymon's help, Shoutmon X5 (as X5B) blasted Tactimon into the sky. But suddenly, Lord Bagra sent Mikey and his friends and Shoutmon (and Tactimon) back to the Real World. When Mikey, Angie, Jeremy and Shoutmon returned to the Real World, Tactimon fed off the energy and rampaged. Shoutmon became his new form, OmniShoutmon, and fights﻿ Tactimon. During the battle, Tactimon sliced a bridge in half, much to Angie and Jeremy’s horror. Tactimon tries to destroy OmniShoutmon with his Ultimate Tactic attack, but OmniShoutmon manages to defeat Tactimon for good, leaving his sword to sink into the depths of the sea. Appearance Tactimon is an unknown level Digimon that resembles a monstrous demon warrior. He wields a powerful sword called the Sword of Storms. Members of Tactimon's Army *MadLeomon *Neptunemon *AncientVolcanomon *Kongoumon﻿ *Matadormon *Grademon Attacks *'Earth Shaker': Strikes the ground with his sword, splitting it in two. *'Tectonic Tremor': Stikes the ground with his sword twice, summoning undead warriors. *'Earth Hammer': Strikes the ground with his sword thrice, paralyzing his opponents. *'Penetraiting Blast': Punches the opponent with his sword. *'Ultimate Tactic' Navigation Category:Military Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Terrorists Category:Pure Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Knights Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Strategic Category:Necromancers Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Archenemy